I Put a Spell on You
by freakybella
Summary: Hocus Pocus with a twist. This was my entry for the Countdown to Halloween 2012 Movie Spin-Off Edition hosted by Breath-of-twilight. Edward and Bella. Rated M for lemons.


**Hocus Pocus with a twist. This was my entry for the Countdown to Halloween 2012 Movie Spin-Off Edition hosted by Breath-of-twilight. If you haven't started reading the one shots and the collaboration by the authors, you're missing out!**

**Beta'd by the wonderful tawelephant, my very own fan fic fairy godmother!**

**Stephenie Meyer owns Twilight and all the characters. I'm just borrowing them and making them do twisted sexy things.**

* * *

**I Put a Spell on You**

_It's been three hundred years since I've felt the heat of the sun. I haven't had the pleasure of tasting a single morsel of food. I can't smell the flowers or the herbs like the ones I once planted in my garden. _

_When you're a spirit, nothing but a mere apparition, you can't do shit! _

_Do you want to know why I'm like this?_

_All because of my stupid fucking sister, Rose. She was so selfish. She wanted to have everything. She couldn't be happy with things the way they were. No, she had this mentality that she had to have the best of everything and damn those who got in her way._

_I should have tried harder to stop her, but by myself, I wasn't strong enough. My other sister, Alice, was just a dim-witted twit and went along with everything Rose wanted to do. Two were stronger than one and I was always outnumbered._

_They both hated me because I was the prettiest, that's why they always stuck together. Ma and Pa used to tell me all the time. It didn't matter how much Rose tried to paint up her face or what kind of clothes that Alice wore, Ma and Pa loved me the best. They said my natural beauty made me outshine all the rest._

_Because of our parents and all the boys who fawned over me, Rose and Alice were jealous as hell._

_But we were sisters and together we were stronger, so unfortunately we stuck together. No matter how many times it pissed me off that they would turn my beaus into frogs._

_Then one day Rose started talking about our powers and how to make them stronger. I tried to warn Rose that she wanted too much. I begged Alice to listen to reason and help me stop Rose, but she wouldn't take heed to my warnings. No, that brainless wonder could only think about all the things she could do once we gained all that power._

_But power comes at a price._

_Rose didn't take into consideration all the people she had pissed off along the way. She was too consumed doing whatever it took to gain the power. Damn the rest._

_When the town came for us, they started talking about missing children. I was appalled. There was no way I was going down because of some crazy shit Rose had done. I tried to speak up, but Rose and Alice both hushed me with a spell. I was so angry with them but was helpless. _

_So because Rose was arrogant and Alice was hair brained, and I couldn't stop them, we all perished. _

_Rose had a plan though. She always had a plan. She said an incantation at the last minute that sent our spirits out into the world as our bodies burned while tied to the stake._

_It really sucked!_

_Now, three hundred years later, I'm waiting for someone to come along and break the spell we've been under all this time._

_This time though, I have a plan. It won't be all three of us that come back from the afterlife. No, it will just be me._

_I put spell on you_

_And now you're mine!_

"Come on, Edward. You've got to go see this place. It's really spooky and perfect for Halloween."

Jasper had been telling me about this place since I moved here at the end of my senior year in high school. My parents and I moved East after the last earthquake shook our house to pieces. Mom told my Dad no more. Everything that was salvageable was packed up and moved to this little hole in the wall town.

The only thing this town had going for it was Jasper and his weed.

I took another puff and passed the joint back to him. I held it in as long as I could before exhaling, blowing the smoke right in Jasper's face.

"Listen, I'm not into breaking and entering. The last thing I need is to get into trouble before school starts back." I just started college a couple of months ago. There is a big college town close by, and right now I'm commuting back and forth. My parents keep telling me that if I can show that I'm responsible, they might let me move into the dorms next year. Till then, I've been keeping my nose clean so I can get out of this back woods town.

But I'm still smoking weed cause I need that shit to put up with the boredom of this Podunk place.

Jasper punched me lightly in the arm. "You're so damn funny. There is no breaking and entering into this place. It's not under lock and key. The whole town avoids it because of the history behind it. Come on, what've you got to lose?"

I could think of a few things, but I wasn't telling him that. I gave in and we began walking through the woods to the back way in to this place that I've heard so much about since moving here.

Half way through the woods, Jasper once again told me the story of the three sisters that lived in a little cottage in the middle of the woods. They were all witches, who openly practiced magic, with little disregard as to who knew. When some of the children who lived close by started going missing, all of the townspeople blamed the sisters.

A mob gathered and forced the sisters from their home and tied the three of them together on a stake surrounded by a pile of wood. They repeatedly asked the sisters where the children were but none of them would answer. Finally, the mob grew tired of them and set the sisters on fire. As the flames licked and danced at their feet, the oldest one began to murmur under her breath while one of the other sisters chanted along with her. For all it was worth, it didn't matter if they were witches or not because they burned alive while the whole town watched.

The way he told the story was so vivid, and with each little nuance and pause as he spun the tale again, I had goose bumps on top of goose bumps.

After he told the story I started feeling nervous. I had never liked the woods. I had seen too many horror movies and the dumb ass that always went into the woods almost never made it out again. I was starting to feel like the dumb ass.

It was strangely quiet. The only sound was of the ground crunching under our feet and the occasional hoot of an owl.

When we cleared the thicket, there in the middle of a small clearing sat the small cottage that was no bigger than a hut. It was run down with holes in the roof and the shutters flapping wildly in the wind.

Just like in a horror movie, the wind died down and the clouds opened up allowing the moon to shine light down on the little house, illuminating it eerily in the darkness.

Jasper nudged me with is shoulder, "See man, what did I tell you. Spooky shit, right?"

I glared at him and he snickered back at me. "Come on, let's go inside."

"Oh, hell no," I replied harshly. "You're crazier than a fucking loon if you think I'm going inside that place."

Jasper laughed at me again. "Chicken shit." He walked away from me towards the little house.

There was just something about the house that didn't sit right with me. The house was falling in on itself. It was barely standing. Everything around the house looked dead. The ground looked bare and what few bushes and trees there were around the house seemed barren and lifeless.

But none of that seemed to matter to Jasper. He strolled right up to the front door, ducked his head under the low archway and entered the house as if he owned it.

I sighed heavily before following him. So much for staying out of trouble.

I peered in the windows, but was unable to make out much in the dark.

Right as I entered the house, the front door slammed shut behind me. I turned around, expecting to see Jasper, but there was no one.

I glanced around nervously, noticing instantly that I was alone. Jasper was gone.

"That fucker," I murmured into the dark. "Jasper," I whispered yelled, "Where the fuck are you?"

Of course there was no answer.

"Ha, ha. Very funny. Scare the new kid," I mocked with sarcasm, but inside I was beginning to freak out a little.

Suddenly, the temperature dropped and I could see my breath coming out in small puffs.

My eyes darted around the room again, noticing that in the middle of the room, there was a broken down table. A hole in the ceiling above allowed the light of the moon to shine down casting a strange glow.

That wasn't the weirdest thing though.

There were three candles, set in a candelabrum in the center of the table. It was silver and shiny, which was very odd considering that everything else in the room was caked with dust and cob webs.

Each candle was a different color. The one in the middle was bright red with what looked like small spiders embedded into the wax. I felt the hairs stand up on the back of my neck just looking at it.

To the left of the red candle, there was a purple candle decorated with various sizes and shapes of crystals. Each one twinkled in the moonlight.

But the most beautiful candle was the one on the right. For some unknown reason, the very sight of it took my breath away. It was bright blue with silver swirls and stars adorning the wax. It was a much brighter color than the rest and seemed to shimmer and glow in the moonlight.

As I walked towards the table, the air seemed to pulsate around me. The light shining down on the candles glimmered, making each one somehow come to life.

Mesmerized, I knelt down in front of the table to get a closer look.

From each one, it was as if they each had their own voice trying to speak to me.

The red one was harsh and demanding, telling me to pick her.

The purple one seemed giddy and foolish, begging me to choose her.

But the blue one, it called to me like a siren's song. The voice sounded so sweet and soft, with whispered words of longing and regret flitting through my head. I was enthralled by the sound and sat as silently as I could so that I could listen to the words.

_I tried to stop them…_

_I would never do anything to harm a child…_

_I didn't know what my sisters were doing… _

_Please believe me… _

_Please help me…_

_Please help me to make things right._

The voice pleaded with me to help, but I had no idea how.

I looked down, and a wooden match sat on the table. I swore it wasn't there before.

The voice became louder and I could hear it plain as day.

_Come what may,_

_Come what might,_

_On this day,_

_Be my light._

I felt hot breath against my ear. The soft lips of a girl pressed against my neck. A shiver ran down my spine, but it wasn't a bad thing. No, not a bad thing at all.

"What do you want me to do?" I spoke out loud to nothing. I could see there was no one in the room, but yet there was.

_You have to light the candle._

Her words were nothing but a sigh in the wind.

"Is that what you want me to do?" I question her not knowing or caring if what I'm about to do is the right thing or not. There was just something about her that is compelling me, driving me to do anything to be with her.

_Yes…please_

Without hesitation, I struck the match against the table. It sparked and hissed to life. I touched the match to the wick and watched as it begun to burn. The flame was orange at first, and then turned blue and bright like the hottest part of the fire.

This was one of those moments just like in the movies where the anticipation and wondering what will happen next has you on the edge of your seat.

I stood back and waited.

I didn't have to wait long. The flame burned hotter, the heat filling the room.

Without turning around, I knew she was behind me. I felt her presence before I saw it. I could feel her eyes on me.

Slowly I turned to see what I had just unleashed and my mouth gaped open.

She was not corporeal yet, just a mere apparition hovering in the air.

But her eyes were boring into mine, watching me intently.

Then, right before my eyes, she materialized and became real. Her body filled out, all curves and soft flesh.

She was beyond beautiful. Ethereal and unearthly, like and angel or…or a witch.

She was the most amazing thing I had ever had the pleasure to look at.

I didn't care what she was. I wanted her.

"You're beautiful," I blurted out.

She moved to me, so fast I would have missed it if I had blinked.

"You are the most beautiful man I have ever seen. I love the color of your hair," she murmured. She reached up, running her fingers through my side burns. "It is like fire and honey mixed together."

Now that she is this close and real, I could really look at her. Brown wavy hair, eyes the color of chocolate, and skin that looked as creamy and smooth as milk. I wanted to touch her.

Tentatively, I reached out. I didn't want to scare her away and I wasn't really sure what the hell I was touching, but at the moment I wanted to know more about how her skin would feel under my fingers than caring about the consequences.

My fingers stroked the bare skin of her arm. Surprisingly, her skin was warm. The heat was like the flame of the candle, hot and licking out at me.

She looked up at me from under her lashes. "You saved me. I owe you my life. I am yours now, forever." Her voice captivated me. I could tell just from the sound that she was from a different time. This was no joke.

"So, what will I get to do to you?" My voice was husky and deep. I couldn't help it, I'm just a man. Just the thought of being with this woman was nothing short of a fantasy.

"You can do anything to me you'd like." Her voice was raspy and full of longing.

"You really shouldn't have said that." But to my surprise, she was the first to make a move.

With her hand, she reached up and gripped the back of my neck, pulling my mouth down to hers.

Our lips began to move together as if we had done this a thousand times before with a familiarity that almost brought me to my knees. Her tongue slipped out and darted between my lips, lapping at my mouth. I moaned at the taste of her as she devoured me. She tasted like honey and nectar, all sweet and seductive, intoxicating me as I savored her with my tongue.

"You taste so good," I whisper against her lips.

She pulled away from me with a wicked gleam in her eye. She snapped her fingers and before my eyes the entire room changed. Where the table with the candles once sat, there is now a huge bed. The room was no longer dark and dirty. It had been transformed into some sort of romantic setting with candles lighting up the entire room.

Slowly, she walked to the bed and turned to face me. I watched as she removed all her clothes and lay down in the center of the bed. My eyes gazed up and down her beautiful body. Each dip and valley of her flesh was perfect, glowing softly from the candlelight. Her skin was creamy white, as were her breasts. Her nipples, a dusky rose color, were taut and I wanted nothing more than to suck them between my lips and lap them with my tongue.

When I looked into her eyes, she smiled and motioned for me to join her on the bed.

As I moved towards her, I removed my clothes so that when I climbed up beside her, our naked skin touched for the first time. The heat from her flesh licked at me again. If I'm going to hell, what a way to go.

"I want to taste you," she murmured almost shyly.

Before I could respond, she rolled over on top of me and began pressing soft kisses against me, her tongue darting out every so often to taste me like she said she wanted to do. When she reached my cock, she gripped it at the base, holding it straight up away from my body.

She moaned and licked her lips before taking the head into her warm mouth. My eyes wanted to roll back into my head at the sensation but I wasn't taking my gaze away from the sight before me.

Her mouth glided up and down on me, dragging her tongue underneath, eliciting a moan from me. She twirled her tongue around the head, sucking hard and I think I saw stars.

I could feel her nipples rubbing against my legs and it just added more to what I was feeling. I've had girls suck me off before, but this was almost otherworldly. And considering that this girl, whom I didn't even know her name, is a witch that had come back from the dead, otherworldly was an apt description.

She continued to suck on me until I felt that tightening in my balls letting me know that I was about to come. I've jacked off enough to know that I was surely about to explode.

As if she was reading my mind, she pulled her mouth away with a plop and moved up my body until her wet pussy was resting on my cock. She slipped back and forth against me, each time coming close to where I wanted her most.

Yes, I Edward Cullen at nineteen was still a virgin. I watched the relationship between my parents over the years, and that was what I wanted for myself. They fell in love when they were young and were each other's first. It sounded cheesy as hell, but they were still together. They even told me how much more special it was to share yourself with only the person you love.

Besides that, most of the girls I knew were skanks and I wouldn't let them fuck me, even with a rubber on.

"I have something to confess to you," she whispered softly. "I've never been with a man before. I know you haven't ever been with a woman, so I hope that I please you enough that you will want to keep me."

_Say what? "_How'd you know?" I squeaked nervously.

She smiled shyly at me. "That is the only way you were able to release me from the spell. A virgin had to light the candle or it wouldn't have worked."

Okay, that's kinda of creepy, but right now, I didn't give a rat's ass. I was about to get laid for the first time and with the most beautiful woman I had ever seen. The only thing I really wanted to know was her name so that when I came, I knew whose name I needed to shout out.

"My name is Bella," she whispered right before she grabbed me again and slowly sunk down on me.

Heaven. That's all I could think at the moment. I'm in heaven. My hand had never felt this good. She just popped my cherry in the most amazing way. I looked at her face to see if she was hurt because I knew that the first time for a woman could hurt sometimes, but she looked at peace and blissful, just like I felt.

She rose up until my dick almost slipped out and then lowered herself back down. Her inner walls were hot and tight and I couldn't think of anything better than moment.

Her hands rested on my chest, using me to balance herself. Instinctively, I grabbed her hips and helped her move on me, first slow and easy, then into a maddening rhythm. Our bodies moved together in tempo with each other as she rode me wantonly.

Deep down, I knew she was the one for me and I was so grateful I waited for her.

"I am the one for you," she rasped, echoing my thoughts again. "I will do anything for you that you desire," she moaned out.

"I only desire you," I panted, on the edge of something I'd never felt before.

She threw her head back at my words and continues to fuck me hard. I leaned up and took one of her nipples in my mouth, sucking it deep inside. I felt her clench around my cock when she orgasmed, the heat and wetness of her pussy sent me over and I followed with her. I yelled out her name when I came. I couldn't help but smile when she yelled mine out in return.

Releasing inside of her was so much better than shooting my shit all over the floor. Our mingled juices flooding out of her and down my balls is erotic and made me want for much more.

I kissed her again, nibbling on her lips and tasting her with my tongue. I knew will never grow tired of kissing her or making love to her.

We lay down together and clung to each other afterwards, touching and kissing each other with reverence. I didn't care where she came from, all I knew was she was mine now and I would keep her with me always.

We looked at the two candles that were now sitting in the corner of the room. Both of us nodded at each other in silent understanding and moved towards the table. With one sweeping movement, we knocked the candles over, breaking them so that Bella's sisters could never come back and harm anyone again.

"Happy Halloween," she whispered.

"Happy Halloween indeed," I whispered back to her.

"I put a spell on you," she giggled softly.

What an understatement.

"And now I'm yours," I chuckled in return.

And they lived happily ever after!

~The End~

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed it! Please review! **


End file.
